1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording device, in particular to an ink jet recording device in which a heating element having a heat generator and an electrode connected thereto are provided in a liquid path as discharge energy generating means, and plural discharging openings communicated to the liquid path are provided.
2. Related Background Art
Because of low noise upon recording, ease of recording using coloring, and the capability of recording on a normal sheet, ink jet recoding has been recently accorded great notice.
One ink jet recording method, in which power is supplied to the heating elements provided in fine path communicated to the discharging opening for discharging the ink utilizing sudden volume change upon foaming generated by heating of the ink around the heating element, in other words, the ink jet recording device utilizing thermal energy, has been accorded notice because the device can be made compact with discharging openings arranged in high density.
In such an ink jet recording device utilizing thermal energy, in the case where the recording head is constructed by arranging plural orifices in an integrated state in a predetermined direction, for example, in the case of so-called full-line type recording head in which discharging openings are arranged over the full width of a recording medium, voltage is supplied to all heating elements or to groups of a predetermined number of the heating elements to actuate them.
However, there has inevitably existed wiring resistance because of wiring lines between the recording head and the power source and actuating energy for the heating elements is subject to variation resulting from the different number of dots to be recorded in one time. In detail, when the number of dots is small, electric current flowing in the line is small and voltage decrease is small, but the electric current is large when the number of the dots is large, and accordingly the voltage decrease is large.
Difference of voltage biased to the heating element, due to the number of the heating elements associated with actuation, leads to variation of discharging energy acting on the ink, so that recording quality may vary corresponding to the number of dots to be recorded at one time.